


He’s Packing Heat

by Nenaro



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Ace of spades, Date Night, Established Relationship, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Other, Sexual Content, cayde is cayde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: Cayde is a tease. It’s time for action.Expect the unexpected with this Exo because he’s packing some heat. Can the Guardian handle it?





	He’s Packing Heat

Tension has been building for the last few weeks between Cayde and the Guardian. Lingering looks, small touches filled with desire. The Guardian was ready to do something about it themselves if Cayde wasn’t going to, especially if he keeps teasing like he does.

Tonight was no different. They were out for a nice relaxing casual night. The Guardian has even dressed in casual clothes for once, Cayde of course still wearing his favored armor. They went out for dinner, ramen of course, and then spent the evening betting on some Crucible matches. Cayde making them shiver and squirm all night with his hand resting and squeezing their thigh or whispering suggestive comments in their ear. All with the intention to tease. 

As they walked toward the Guardians apartment the air between them changes. It starts with Cayde pulling them in close, back resting against his chest, in the elevator while he makes small barely noticeable thrusts against them, nipping at their shoulder. The Guardian shivers and bites their lip attempting to hide how much this has an effect on them. 

As they exit the elevator Cayde gives their ass a little slap to get them moving when the Guardian just stands there. As they reach the Guardians apartment, the Guardian quickly reaches out and give the Exo’s plump ass a rough squeeze. “Good night hot stuff,” they tell him as they turn to their door, pulling their key card out of their pocket. 

Maybe his own teasing had gotten to him, because before the Guardian can swipe their key card Cayde grabs their hand and yanks the Guardian toward him. The Exo slips a hand up to the Guardians cheek and the other around their waist. Pulling their faces together, Cayde presses his metal lips against the Guardians in a surprisingly gentle touch compared to the needy hold he has. 

Heat flushes through the Guardians body as they feel the metal lips move ever so slightly against their own somewhat chapped lips. Desperation fills them as they hurriedly grab onto any part of the Exo they can reach. Yanking him even closer. 

Metal vibrates against their lips as Cayde hums his approval. The Guardian shivers as Cayde removes his hand from their face and squeezes their hip. He drags his other hand from their back to grip their other side. Slowly Cayde slides and squeezes his hands up and down their sides sending waves of tremors through their body. Thumbs stroking over their clothed skin as he continue to drag his hands boldly over their torso. Exploring. 

The Guardian gasps as the Vanguard runs his hands up to their chest then brings them slowly down and around to their shaped butt. Running their hands up to Caydes shoulders the Guardian burrows their face into his neck as the Exo squeezes and massages their cheeks. He whispers into their ear how good they feel under his hands as he grips them tightly. Cayde uses the grip he has on the Guardian and roughly crushes their hips together. The Guardian groans and bucks up against Caydes body as a new flare of heat races through them. 

Cayde chuckles, nips their ear, and tells them “As much as I don’t mind feeling you up in a hallway, I’d rather hear those sexy noises you’re making somewhere a little more...comfortable.”

The Guardian nods but doesn’t make a move to unlock their door.

After another few minutes of grinding and caressing in the hallway they both hear footsteps from around the corner approaching. Hurriedly the Guardian reaches for their key card. They almost drop it as Cayde thrusts particularly hard against them. The bulge pressing against their core has them moaning desperately. Cayde gives his own groan near their ear as they finally hear the door beep and the lock click open. 

Both Guardians tumble through the door barely managing to not fall down. Cayde doesn’t give the Guardian much room as he kicks the door closed, turns them around, and then crowds them against it. 

Panting, the Guardian moans as warm gloved hands hurriedly slip under their shirt and start running trails of heat up and down their torso as they explore. Hips rock against theirs making the Guardian once again hyper aware of the bulge grinding against them.

The Guardian didn’t know Cayde was outfitted with something like this. It’s common knowledge Exos can get ‘upgrades’ to their liking and apparently Cayde is no exception. They just weren’t expecting it to be so...obvious. 

Cayde pushes a leg between the Guardians thighs rubbing it against their most sensitive place. “You know, I’ve been waiting weeks for this,” he coos slowing his thrusts but not the pressure. 

Humming in acknowledgement the Guardian wraps their arms around his shoulders and draws Cayde in, both moaning into the kiss. The Guardian, growing bold slips a hand down and runs their knuckles over the bulge. Chucking Cayde moves back a bit and glances down to where their hand is barely bumping against him. 

“It’s not bothering you is it? If so, I can think of some way to get rid of it,” Cayde grinds a little into the Guardians hand almost squishing it between their bodies. 

The Guardian shakes their head no and kisses the side of the Exos jaw. “It’s not a bother but,” they drag their hand up to his belt and tugs on it a little. “I’d like you to get rid of this.” 

Leaning in real close Cayde nips their ear again. “I think I can do that.” The Guardian shivers from the sensation. 

Cayde takes a small step back, not much but enough to start loosening his armor. “I’m not like most men you know. Exos wise,” The Guardian resisted the urge to roll their eyes at his words. “I’m actually packing a lot of heat. Think you can handle it?” Caydes face shows just how confident in himself he is. 

“What? Are you getting shy now Mr. ‘not like other men’?” The Guardian challenges back. They gasp as Cayde swoops in close again rocking hard against their body. 

Groaning the Guardian once again throws their arms around Caydes shoulders as the Exo reaches around and grabs hand fulls of their ass. Squeezing them hard as he practically lifts them off the ground. “Do I seem like the shy type?” 

Cayde moves his hands to their thighs and yanks them around his waist. He pushes them further into the door and begins rocking against them. The Guardian moans as they feel their bodies slide against one another through their clothes. 

“Cayde,” they sigh as his hands slip up to their back and slide under their pants. 

The Vanguard makes a low moan as he kneads the flesh. “Damn I love your ass,” he confesses. The Guardian groans in response, heat searing through their body. 

Cayde takes his time kneading and thrusting, listening to the sounds the Guardian is making. He can’t get enough of hearing the desperation and pleasure ringing in the air around them. He’s honestly never been as fired up before now. 

After another agonizingly slow thrust the Guardian has had enough. Cayde has been getting to explore and do what he wants so far. It’s time they had a turn and there’s one particular thing they’ve been wanting to do for a while now. 

Dragging their hand down to his chest the Guardian attempts to put a little distance between them. Sensing this Cayde leans away, not going far but enough to see their flushed expression. “Everything alright?” His voice module crackles just slightly but his grip on their ass never slackens. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s great,” they pant stroking his chest armor with their thumbs. “It’s just,” the Guardian begins to say but a dash of shyness makes its appearance and they become suddenly unsure of themselves. Was this too bold to ask? It is Cayde. They are a Guardian. Being bold comes naturally. But is this the right time?

Hands shifting and sliding from their pants to their lower back snaps them out of their thoughts. They lock eyes with Cayde as the Exo squeezes them a little. “Nervous?” He asks titling his head a bit. “We don’t have to do this now you know, we got all the time in the world,” he tells them tone soft and reassuring.

The Guardian flushes with embarrassment. They had made him think they didn’t want this! Hips jerk against the Exos as determination fills the Guardian.

Cayde moans low and squeezes them again as they slowly rock into him a few more times before deciding to get the show on the road. With him holding them against the door they release their legs from the Exos sides. Now standing, they breath in deep and lean closely into Cayde, chests pressed against one another. The Guardian winds their hands up and pull him in for another kiss. 

They confess, “I’d like to try something,” while slipping a thigh between Caydes. 

“Go on, I’m listening, ” Cayde encourages and thrusts slightly against the leg pressing against him.

“I’ve never,” looking down they slip their hands down his chest slowly, letting them rest atop his belt. “Tasted an Exo before.” 

A full body shudder passes through the Exo. His hands immediately jerk back down to the Guardians ass, squeezing and kneading them roughly. “Is that so?” He asks. “Id be more than happy to be your test subject,” Cayde says in an almost growl. 

“Can I?” The Guardian asks eyes rising to meet the the Hunters. The light in his mouth flickers and a small audible click can be heard, voice box resetting. 

Cayde clears his throat a little static mixed in with his voice as he speaks. “I’d love that.” 

The Guardian nods and pushes against his chest. The Exo is reluctant at first but then quickly realizes he’s being guided to a slightly worn couch. He flops down onto the cushion in the middle and slides down a little getting comfortable. The Guardian hurriedly falls to their knees and moves in close between his thighs. 

Armor covered knees bracket them in as they run their hands up and down warm thighs. Caydes eyes dim as he watches them explore, enjoying the attention. His head tips back as thumbs rub the inside of his thighs close to bulge. 

Breathing hard and mouth watering the Guardian decides more teasing can be had after they rid Cayde of his pants. They slide their hands up and grasp his belt. Undoing it they let it fall loose and reach for the clasp of his pants purposefully avoiding the heat noticeably sticking up in anticipation. 

As they slowly undo the clasp and begin pulling his pants down Cayde jumps under their hands. Gloved hands grasp their wrists.

“Uh, you know what? Maybe we should do this another time,” Cayde tells them panic filling his voice. 

The Guardian frowns in confusion. This is unlike him. “You don’t want this?” They ask doubt filling their voice.

Cayde squeezes their wrists, “No! I do, I do! It’s just,” he pauses mouth opening and closing. 

“It’s just?” They question still not releasing his pants from their grasp.

Cayde’s eyes dim and he squirms. Somethings not right. “It’s just uh,” he stumbles over his words. “Just...you can’t handle it!” Eyebrows raise high on the Guardians face. “Yeah! You can’t handle this yet. It’s a lot and we should save it for when you can!” Cayde spews out, nodding as he fumbles his way through the excuse. He tries to pry their hands away but the Guardian doesn’t let go. 

Determination fills the Guardians chest and they glare at the Exo. Cayde, sensing he hasn’t deterred them begins squirming harder but to no avail.

“I think I should be the judge of that,” they say doubling their efforts to reveal the heat bulging on his crotch. 

They worm his pants open and hurriedly yank his underwear band down. Their eyes double in size and the Guardian freezes on the spot letting go of Caydes clothing. 

Staring them in the face is a rubber replica of the Vanguards favored gun ‘Ace of Spades’. 

The Guardian blinks. 

“Lo-,” Cayde stumbles over his words and he stuffs the appendage back in his pants. “Look! It was a joke okay? I didn’t think it would get serious tonight, I thought it would be funny!”

A small hiccup of a laugh escapes the Guardians mouth as they stare at the once again covered bulge. They fall apart after that. Falling back on their haunches they laugh loudly as tears slip down their face.

Cayde just sits there blinking at them until they calm down. Rubbing their face clean they look at him. Unfortunately it causes another round of laughing. 

The Vanguard rolls his eyes and crosses his arms turning his head he looks out the sliding glass door that leads to a small patio. “I was worried for nothing. I’m glad you find it funny,” he says letting out a small huff of a laugh himself. He relaxes as the Guardian leans in and rests their head on his thigh. 

“Did you forget it was there?” They ask wiping a stray tear. They have to keep their eyes closed because if they see the bulge again they will lose it. 

“No.” Comes the response. Silence follows. “Maybe,” Cayde confesses. 

The Guardian snickers again and peeks at the bulge. Seeing this Cayde reaches down and dives under his clothes taking it out. The Guardian looses it again as it flops and wiggles in the Exos grasp.

Cayde smiles and chuckles as he spends the remainder of the night torturing the Guardian with wiggling and waving his “package” around, even pretending to aim and shoot at things with it flopping all over the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you hate me?
> 
> This is a crack fic I couldn’t help but make. I hope you enjoyed and if so let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 come talk to me on tumblr my name is Kavaki. I’ll be waiting for you to yell. 
> 
> I’m a bit rusty with this writing so I apologize for any awkwardness...


End file.
